


Quickly: WithOut Pause

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, No Angst, flowey possession au, i dunno, i think, sorta - Freeform, there was supposed to be angst but that didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: Flowey decides to get himself a new toy.Things do not go quite as planned.





	Quickly: WithOut Pause

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something different and less confusing than LSC! xD A bit more lighthearted...Somehow...
> 
> Also, where's all the Possessed!Sans? I mean like, I think it's really fun, is it only me? xD

It had been nearly child’s play for Flowey to convince Papyrus to go get his brother. Convincing him to lie to his brother had been more difficult, but “I want to show you something cool” seemed to be close enough to the truth that he had agreed and taken off moments after. He hadn’t understood why he couldn’t just _tell_ Sans he wanted him to meet his best friend, but that was one reason why he loved the idiot so much.

“YES, RIGHT UP AHEAD, SANS! JUST A BIT FARTHER!” His boisterous voice nearly covered the sound of his stomping.

“carry me, bro. all this walking has left me _bone_ -tired,” His unsuspecting voice slowly came closer.

“UGH! SANS! NO!” Whether it was an answer to his request or a reaction to his pun, Flowey couldn’t tell, but they were close and that was his cue to burrow under the ground.

“aww, then you better just call me a bicycle then, bro,” He leaned against a tree for emphasis.

“WHAT, WHY?”

“‘cuz i am _two-tired_.” He winked. Papyrus fumed silently, picking his small brother up and carrying him to the clearing. With a huff, he gently set him on his feet.

“so what’s this you wanna show me, bro?” His skull swiveled back and forth as he looked, “‘cuz, unless my eyes deceive me, _eye_ don’t see anything,” He gently tapped the edge of his eye socket.

“SANS!”

“okay, okay, i’ll stop, but seriously bro, what’s out here?” He took a few steps forward before turning to look at his brother. Flowey’s vines crept silently just below the surface of the snow he stood on.

“ERM, WELL. I MAY HAVE...HUMM, NEGLECTED TO COMPLETELY DIVULGE THE UH...TYPE OF SURPRISE THAT WOULD AWAIT HERE…” Papyrus fiddled with the shaggy edges of his scarf as more vines slithered into place. Better safe than sorry with this skeleton.

“ooookay, so what is it?” It wasn’t like Papyrus to hesitate like this. Was something wrong?

“WELL, IT’S NOT A ‘WHAT’ SO MUCH AS A…’WHO’?” His grin widened and became sheepish. Sans’s grin, however, became strained. A who? Only one who he could think of and-

Snow erupted all around him, vines uncoiling in an instant to wind up Sans’s legs, around his feet and under his shorts.

“wha-” He tried to take a step back and found his feet quite stuck to the ground. Snow rained down on him and his brother as the vines spiraled up his spine, through his ribs and down his shoulders, thorns catching in the joints making him flinch.

“FLOWEY?” Papyrus questioned, gloved hands protecting his face from the snow, “IS THAT YOU?”

Sans's soul lurched. _No!_ Though hazy, he had some vague memories of fighting the weed. He vainly tried to grab at Flowey’s soul, before remembering the convenient lack of soul and instead raised his arm to form a blaster.

Or tried to. Vines had already twined themselves up and down both arms, lacing between the radius and ulna, holding tightly onto the bones. Panicking, he struggled as much as he could, only managing a sharp shaking of his head.

“FLOWEY, WHAT ARE YOU- SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?”

The last of the vines twined up his cervical vertebrae, through the opening in his mandible and into his skull. Acquisition complete.

“g-get offa me ya weed.” Sans growled, struggling to move any part of his body.

“FLOWEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF MY BROTHER!”

Flowey’s laugh echoed loudly in his skull before a blinding pain erupted from behind his eye socket. The painful pressure had him choking on air until it let up all at once with a pop and vision in that eye winked out. There was a long, uncomfortable writhing sensation before he could see the atrocious yellow flower through his other eye.

“Oh, Papyrus, you imbecile! Thank you so much for bring this sack of bones here.”

“FLOWEY? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND?” He took a cautious step forward and Flowey tightened his vines, bones groaning a bit in warning. “AH! PLEASE BE CAREFUL! WHY DON'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT IT?” He smiled hopefully.

“Talking’s for losers, now how do you drive this thing?” He turned his manic grin to assess his new body.

“yeah, talkings for losers, ya loser.” He tried again to move or summon any sort of magic, but there was no give.

“Ha ha, trash bag. Let's see you joking around after I make you kill your brother!” He smirked at Papyrus's protesting voice, starting to figure out which vine went where.

Some tugging and manipulating and squeezing unintentionally snapped a tiny finger, which, at the very least, found him a hand and helped him find the arms. Lucky for Sans, it had been an accident and his HP remained unchanged. Lucky. Searching in the same manner for the legs, he managed to not break anything and quickly made the skeleton take a step forward.

Or that was the plan. His forceful tugging and squeezing managed an uncoordinated bend of the knee followed by a shift of body weight, resulting in a slightly painful, very uncomfortable standing position.

“ow.” Sans deadpanned, joint straining.

“Quiet, you!”

“DO YOU NEED HELP?” Papyrus made to approach.

Flowey growled and tightened his vines once again, causing a small cracking noise. The air was stolen from his nonexistent lungs. Cracks were bad and cracks led to breaks and that hurt pretty bad, so no more of that.

“What if I…?” Flowey's tongue popped out in concentration. This time he got the foot up, but quickly tipped forward with their balance terribly offset, leg not braced to catch them. Sans would have found the result much more hilarious if it hadn't been him who had face planted into the snow with his leg crumpled under his rib cage. As it was, his muffled, pained laughter did not go unnoticed by his parasite, who was also crushed under his skull.

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!” The flower raged, vines attempting to stand them back up.

Papyrus slowly approached, hands out in a placating manner.

“I CAN...HELP YOU BACK UP…?” Sans reply was muffled by the snow, but it made the vines in his ribs squeeze until one snapped. The cry Sans made was hardly muffled by the snow.

“Yes, please, Papyrus.” Flowey smiled sweetly up at the skeleton.

“OKAY, BUT YOU MUST PROMISE TO LEAVE MY BROTHER AFTER!” The flowers eye twitched in annoyance.

“Sure, buddy. No problem.” Swiftly, Sans was lifted and placed upright. Snow dropped off Sans's clothing and face revealing a pained grimace.

“ALRIGHT NOW, FLOWEY-”

“Shut up, ya stupid loser! Like I'd give up this body so easily!” More cautiously, he manipulated his vines to lift and bend the leg, teetering dangerously for a moment before planting the foot on the floor. He was getting the hang of this!

“all this to get me to exercise?” Sans questioned from his lunge position, “didn't know you cared.”

“How do I make you stop talking?” Another vine crept up to wind its way around his skull, covering his mouth completely.

“OUR VOICES ARE MAGIC, I DO NOT THINK YOU CAN MAKE HIM STOP. AT LEAST, I HAVE YET TO FIND A WAY.”

“geez bro, _snow_ need to be so _cold_ . _ice_ see what you're getting at, but you'll work him into a _flurry_ like this.”

“Oh my god. Shut up before I shove my vines through your other eye socket!” The vine around his mouth, quickly proven useless, shifted, tip sliding up to prod threateningly at the edge of the other socket. Flowey tried to repeat his success and move the other leg, this time merely bending the knee and pushing him into an odd half-kneeling position with a clack of bone on surprisingly solid snow.

“uh, wow, i really didn't think this is how it would happen, but here it goes. papyrus, you are my best bro and i've loved you forever and i want to spend the rest of my life with you...will you make me the happiest skeleton alive? also, ow. again.” Flowey's whine of frustration attempted to drown out Sans's monologue to not avail.

“WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU PROPOSING, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked. Flowey rammed his face into Sans's skull a few times in annoyance. Further attempts at moving had him inching towards the tall skeleton, one foot moving forward to drag the rest behind. Slowly Sans felt his torso being pulled back by gravity.

“is there a limbo competition or something, cuz i'll let you know right now, i cannot go very low.”

“Shut up! I know what I’m doing!” Flowey flushed in embarrassment, over correcting until his rib cage was laying against his leg, arms awkwardly being held against his sides.

“can't say this is much better, bud,” the humor in his voice clear. Yeah, a couple bones were broken, a few were snapped and he was going to have some bumps and bruises, but overall this was going way better than Sans had anticipated. Flowey huffed once again in frustration and tried to force the legs to cooperate. Another crack followed by a surprised yelp. With a satisfied smirk, he gave another try, this time tipping over to the side. Both skeleton brothers couldn't conceal their giggles.

“Argh! You stupid smiley trash bag! I'll kill you!”

“you'll have to get me to stand up first,” As fun as it was to see Flowey struggling, enough was enough.

“How do I use the magic on this thing?”

“yeah, i'm not telling ya, bud.” Vines tugged at his rib cage, searching for his, currently unsummoned, soul. “ _flower_ you planning on getting to that, weed?” He felt smug, they were just vines, not just magic or anything so Flowey couldn't mess with his soul _or_ his magic.

“Ugh! Fine! Useless!” He threw his leaves up in surrender.

Roughly, Flowey pulled himself back through the eye socket, letting his thorns cut shallow trails through the bone as he retreated. He made sure to squeeze and compress every bone as he unwound himself, hoping to cause as much pain as possible. He earned a variety of snaps and cracks as he went, disappointment slowly fading to satisfaction.

“PLEASE BE GENTLE! HE IS QUITE FRAIL!” Papyrus warned, creeping closer.

“yeah, i’m a- _frail_ -ed that’s trueNNNK!” He panted harshly, “seriously, ow! that was uncalled for.” Flowey's vines unwrapped from around his pelvis, where they had caused a nasty looking fissure to open.

With a few last, harsh tugs, his vines fell free and he buried himself in the snow, moving away so he could both escape inevitable attack and observe the after effects of his fun.

Sans remained on the ground, limp either with pain or exhaustion. His brother rushed over to help him up.

“SANS...ARE YOU OKAY?” His voice shook in a manner most unbecoming of The Great Papyrus.

“...no. i'm not okay. i'm pissed!” Unable to move much, he summoned up a blaster, “go die, you little freak!” He fired it at the flower, keeping the beam going for long after he had escaped. Finally letting it disappear, he let himself collapse back to the floor.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus gently turned him over, assessing the damage, “OH, BROTHER…” His shoulders drooped impossibly far as he gently touched a deep gouge on Sans’s face. Steeling himself, he gently lifted the unconscious skeleton and, not seeing the flower anywhere, made his way back to their home.

Flowey looked on in curiosity, eager to see what the smiley trash bag, and, to a point, his idiot brother, would do next. He'd have to try again, he could definitely get the hang of it with some practice!

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone ever attempt QWOP? I finished all 100 meters once, back in the day. It took me something like 15 minutes. Proceeding in the same way Flowey attempts here. Lunge-position. Somehow it worked. xD
> 
> faintlyesque @ Tumblr


End file.
